


Happily Evans After

by MizzAndry



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Disney World, Disney World & Disneyland, DisneyWorld, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, TW marijuana, Walt Disney World, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzAndry/pseuds/MizzAndry
Summary: Reader arrives for their long awaited Disney World vacation only to find out that they’re forced to share their hotel suite. Will this unforeseen mix-up ruin your trip or prove that Disney World really is the most magical place on earth? Slow burn.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter fic that will be self indulgent fluff and romance. I’ve taken some liberty with the hotel room layout to better suit the story. Scott Evans will feature in this story, but the rest of Chris’ family will be left out in respect of their privacy. If any other family is featured, they will be fictionalized.

You stepped off the [Magical Express](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDisney%2527s_Magical_Express&t=NzRmZTJlOWQwNDY2M2UzYTRkOGRhYmNjMzg0ZWMyZTkxYThiY2IzZSxIQ3NuRjBlTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AC1talBDSrAatSNkAqtW2CQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhex-igon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190331709820%2Fhappily-evans-after&m=1) and sighed with happiness, leaning back to fully feel the hot Orlando sun on your face. Winter hadn’t truly started, it was only late October, but the hard chill of the North was already strong enough to make you savour the warmth and humidity of Florida. You held a hand up to your eyes to admire your resort - [Fort Wilderness lodge](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsecure.cdn1.wdpromedia.com%2Fresize%2FmwImage%2F1%2F630%2F354%2F75%2Fdam%2Fwdpro-assets%2Fplaces-to-stay%2Fwilderness-lodge%2Frecreation%2Fpools-wilderness-lodge-03.jpg%3F1520705058412&t=NThmNjE1NTBjNzA2YjE3NTJlMzMyZDZmYjhiMTk4MTU4ODk5ZTZmMSxIQ3NuRjBlTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AC1talBDSrAatSNkAqtW2CQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhex-igon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190331709820%2Fhappily-evans-after&m=1). It was staggeringly beautiful for a resort; with its log cabin facade and massive sloping copper roofs. With your dufflebag slugged over one shoulder you walked through the front doors, shaped like cottage windows, and made your way through the lobby. As you walked, your phone buzzed in your back pocket.

 **Jessica:** Just boarding now! °o° See you soon, loser!!

You smiled to yourself, absently checking the time above the text. It was only noon, meaning your best friend likely wouldn’t arrive until dinner. That meant you had a whole afternoon to settle in and explore the resort. You had spent ages saving up to afford a deluxe suite and you were sure as heck going to get the most out of it.

After waiting in line you finally reached the front counter where a helpful clerk took your name and passport, busying themselves on their computer as they pulled up your reservation. You beamed while drumming your fingers against the counter in excitement, but the excitement quickly turned to nervousness as you watched a dreadful parlour come over the face of your clerk.

“Is something wrong?” You asked softly, rocking onto your tip-toes to peer over the counter.

“I’m sure we can work it out, but ….”

Your heart sank in your chest. You didn’t want to hear what was about to come next.

“It seems your room has been double booked.”

The words felt like being hit by a bus. “Wait, what does that mean?” You asked nervously. Your bright smile from earlier had turned into a deep frown. This was supposed to be your dream vacation. You hadn’t even checked into your hotel room yet and you were already hitting problems.

“Unfortunately Miss, we can’t check you into the Wilderness Lodge.”

“What?” You gasped, folding over the counter and leaning on your forearms, “That can’t be right, I booked this trip over a year ago!”

“Yes, I understand, but there must have been some glitch with the computer. I see that you HAD a booking, but it appears to have been bumped…”

“Bumped?” You asked in shock, “Bumped?! You mean I’m being kicked out for someone else?”

“Let me see what I can do. I’m sure we can find you another room at another resort. Maybe ….” The clerk disappeared behind their screen for a moment, frantically scrolling. “There’s a single room left at the All Stars Sports Resort.”

You felt your throat clench. It wasn’t like any of the Disney Hotels were truck-stop motels, but you had read terrible reviews online about the All Stars hotel: small rooms, boring pools, lots of loud school groups, no restaurants on-sight. You couldn’t get any further from the luxury experience you’d been looking forward too. To your embarrassment you could feel tears stinging at your eyes. You knew it wasn’t _really_ a big deal, you were already so lucky to just be having a Disney vacation, but it still felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under you.

You glanced at the lobby clerk with pleading eyes and they gave you a sympathetic half-smile. Their expression changed slightly into one of realization and for a moment you felt your spirits lift - maybe they had a solution. That was until you realized that they were looking over your shoulder and there was a tiny glimmer of panic in their eyes.

“M-Mr. Evans,” They stammered, “Sorry, we weren’t expecting you until this evening. There’s, uh, an issue with your room and….”

The sound around you died away momentarily as your brain went into overdrive. You turned from the counter and saw a man standing patiently behind you. He was about average height with short dirty blonde hair slicked away from his face. There was a slight stubble on his face, but it suited him and made the blue of his eyes pop. You quickly dabbed at your eyes with the back of your hand, suddenly embarrassed to be tearing up in front of an attractive man.

That was until your overtired brain put the pieces together. You head turned from the man to the clerk, back to the man, back to the clerk, and your sadness evaporated. All you could feel now was slowly boiling anger.

“Hang on,” You snapped at the clerk, setting a hand firmly on your hip, “Are you seriously telling me that you’re bumping me for _this guy._ ” The clerks face flushed and you knew you were right. Whoever this guy was, he was stealing your suite. 

“Wait, what? No, sorry - I’m just trying to check in.” The man behind you said in a calm voice, stepping forward and waving a hand dismissively.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Evans. You reservation was so last minute - we had to bump a previous reservation to accommodate you.”

You and this ‘Mr. Evans’ locked eyes with each other. You glowered at him with a look sharp enough it could probably cut through glass. _‘What an asshole,’_ you thought grumpily to yourself, _‘He’s probably some big-shot CEO who gets whatever he wants. I bet he doesn’t even care that he’s about to ruin someone’s vacation.’_ Your thoughts were harsh, but it was only because you were ready to fight for a holiday you had booked and paid for almost a year in advance.

“What? No, no,” Evans said as he approached the counter and stood beside you, “No, we’re not going to take someone else’s room. That’s ridiculous.”

“I’m so sorry Mr. Evans but we have to insist. There aren’t any other available rooms in the resort. The only open rooms are in All Stars Resort and we couldn’t possible accommodate you and your staff there.” 

He glanced at you apologetically with a genuine look of remorse on his face. Was that a small grimace of embarrassment you saw there? 

“Look there has to be something else we can do?” Evans said with a sigh, scrubbing at the stubble on his jaw.

“Well…” The clerk paused and bite their lip, glancing nervously at you two as if they were afraid of what they were about to say. “It is a four person suite with separate bedrooms. Each of you only booked for two people…”

You and the man snapped your heads to stare wide eyed at each other. The look of pure horror on your face was reflected back at you on his.

“Absolutely not,” You both snapped in unison.

____

“I’m Scott, by the way ….”

His tired voice was accompanied by the soft hum of elevator music as you both stood on opposite sides of the empty lift. Normally you’d be drooling over the intricate theme-ing of the elevator - the fake wood interior that made it look like some kind of fantasy tree house - but you could only stand there awkwardly with your bag in your arms. 

“Uh, I’m Y/N” You offered Scott a stiff half smile and then looked away, finding it much easier to stare at the ground than to hold eye contact with your new roommate. A long moment of silence passed between the two of you before Scott spoke again.

“I’m so sorry about all of this. I didn’t realize they’d bump someone else’s reservation.” There was a tone of resentment in his voice that made you hate him a little less.

“Its okay,” You said with a defeated sigh. You really wanted to stay in your angry mindset but you knew that wasn’t productive. Being angry wouldn’t do anything but ruin your vacation even more. “It’s not your fault. I’m sure you wouldn’t have booked the room if you’d known.” 

Scott nodded as the elevator dinged. He held an arm over the door and politely waited for you to exit first. You lead Scott down the hallway until you found your room number and touched your [Magic Band](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMagicBands&t=MDYxMjNkODhjY2NhNTRlOTM4MTc2YTYzY2FiOTNlMjQ2MmRkMTRmNCxIQ3NuRjBlTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AC1talBDSrAatSNkAqtW2CQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhex-igon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190331709820%2Fhappily-evans-after&m=1) to the room lock. You swung the door open and somehow managed to hold it open for Scott while holding your massive dufflebag. 

“Holy Moly,” You gasp as you scanned the room. The front door opened up into a shared space that had a small kitchenette attached to a sitting room. There was a circle of rustic leather couches around a wide screen tv with a tribal print rug underneath them and a cedar log coffee table. Beyond that was a wide ceiling-to-wall window that slide open to a large balcony that overlooked the resorts massive pool. However, none of that was what made you gasp.

Sitting on the coffee table was a large gift basket decorated with a large Minnie Mouse bow. A bunch of Mickey Mouse balloons floated from where they were tied around the top of the basket. You couldn’t fully see through the cellophane but you could tell that the basket had a mountain of pre-packaged snacks and at least one bottle of champagne. 

“Thank god,” Scott said in exasperation as he set down his bag and made a beeline to the basket, “I think we both need a drink.” 

“Geez, you must be some kind of fancy-pants big shot, huh?” You teased as you slipped off your sneakers.

“Weeeeeeeeeh,” Scott made a highpitched doubtful noise as he waved his hand in a so-so motion. His lips pursed together and he raised his eyebrows skeptically as he thought about the statement. “Ask me that question again tomorrow.” There was something in his voice that told you Scott knew something you didn’t. 

“Okay, good to know my new roomie is a total weird-o.” You teased. You had to smile when you heard Scott’s soft laughter. It was a relief to feel some of the tension and awkwardness starting to lift. 

Maybe this vacation wouldn’t be a complete disaster after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N has been edited to Jessica. It just felt more organic and less jarring.
> 
> Chapter three will feature more quality time and interactions with Le Chris.

Your first afternoon at Disney World was a lot quieter than you had expected. Between the long flight and finding out that you had to share your hotel with two strangers, you were physically and emotionally exhausted. You decided to trade your afternoon of exploring for a small glass of champagne with your new friend Scott and a long nap in your deluxe resort bed. After a long rest you waved goodbye to Scott and made your way to down to the lobby to meet up with your friend. 

___

“So…. you’re telling me that we have to share our room with some random guys?” Jessica asked as she adjusted a pair of sequin Mickey ears on her head and stared thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirror. You had picked her up at the lobby and decided to drag her souvenir shopping at the resort’s shop to stall for time while you explained the situation. 

“It’s not so bad,” You said as you browsed the seemingly endless shelves of Mickey ears, “The guy I met is really nice. Plus, he feels really bad about the whole thing.” 

“Psh, I bet he just feels badly that he has to share a room with peasants like us.”

You had to laugh at that. You and Jessica had been friends since grade school and she’d always been a firecracker. Scott was going to need you to survive the week. 

“Naaaaah,” You picked up a pair of halloween themed ears with a set of mickey mouse shaped pumpkins on them, “I mean, I think he _is_ some kind of big shot, but he shared his gift basket with me.” 

“Gift basket?” Jessica asked with a raised brow, “What, is this guy some kind of celebrity?” 

You just shrugged your shoulders and tried on another set of ears.

___

You and Jessica returned to your suite to find Scott gone but the gift basket remained in the living room with a quickly written “help yourself” note left on it. After snagging a bag of Chip and 

Dale cracker snacks the two of you retreated to your room and began unpacking. Thankfully you each had a separate queen bed and your own drawers, with a shared onsuite bathroom separate from the rest of the suite. Unpacking quickly turned into singing Disney songs and giggling as you reviewed your plans for the next week.  Somewhere between listing your Top Five Disney Snacks and doing your best Hei Hei impression, you and Jessica heard the front door to the suite click open and slam shut.

_ “I cannot believe you’d do this, Scott.” _

_ “Oh come on, its not that bad. What was I supposed to do?”  _

_ “You could have said no! This was supposed to be a vacation - I needed this. Its bad enough with everyone taking my picture every 30 steps. Now I’ve got to share my hotel room?" _

You and Jessica exchanged curious looks as you listened to the voices wafting in through the bedroom door. You could tell from the tone of their voices that Scott’s brother wasn’t as open to the compromise as you and Jessica were. Well, so much for the blanket of tension lifting from your vacation. 

“We should probably say something, right?” Jessica asked. You frowned and nodded your head, knocking on the door before opening it up into the living room of the suite. You poked your head to see the familiar figure of Scott standing across from an equally familiar figure. You pushed the tingle of recognition into the back of your brain and focused on the matter at hand. 

“Sorry Scott, do you guys want the hotel to yourselves for a while?” You asked shyly, hesitating to step out fully from the room. 

Scott seemed caught off guard by your appearance and you could see it on his face when he realized that you two had heard their discussion through the walls. He sighed heavily and shot you a sympathetic look. “No, please, its fine -”

“Oh, my GOD.”

The sound of Jessica’s startled cry behind you made you jump and spin around. Jessica stood with her hands clasped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide in shock and locked on the pair of men in the living room. You stared at her in confusion as Jessica shot an arm out at you, grabbing your bicep in an almost painfully tight grip. “That’s Chris Evans,” she hissed, shaking you as she spoke. 

The record in your brain skipped. Time stopped. Smoke practically spewed from your ears as your brain went into overdrive trying to digest the information it had just received. You glanced back at the two men in your hotel living room and found that Scott’s brother did indeed resemble a bearded, and tired, looking Chris Evans as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ ‘That’s Chris Evans,’  _ your brain screamed at you.  It suddenly felt like every drop of moisture evaporated out of your mouth which made sense considering it was now gaping open. 

“We’ll be right back,” You felt an unexpected jerk on your arm pull you backwards as Jessica’s voice reached you through the fog and the door shut in front of you.

“Holy shit, that’s Chris Evans,” Jessica gasped at you as she grabbed your other bicep and shook you more vigorously than was appropriate. 

“But that’s our living room ….” You said in a daze as everything finally clicked in your brain. That was the reason Scott’s last minute reservation would override yours. You thought back to his strange reaction when you asked if he was a big shot. Of course even a customer service driven business like Disney would sacrifice collateral damage for one of its biggest celebrity staff. 

You both jumped at the sound of the knock at your door. 

“Hey,” Scott said softly as he poked his head in the door, “Can we talk?”

____

  
  


“You still feeling bummed out over the whole ‘Chris Evans doesn't want anything to do with us’ thing?” Jessica asked as you strolled down Main Street USA. It was late October and everywhere you looked there were signs of the holiday season. Mickey shaped pumpkins and autumn wreaths hung from the vintage lamp posts that lined the streets while rows of silly jack-o-laterns smiled down on you from the eves of the storefronts. Even with the hot Florida sun, you could almost feel the cool breeze of Halloween night around you.

“Ugh, I guess,” You sighed as you shoved your hands into the pockets of your jean shorts. It was still early enough in the morning that you and Jessica could walk comfortably down the middle of Main Street, marvelling at the intricate store displays all around you. “That’s weird though, right? Letting some guy I’ve never met hurt my feelings?” 

“Naaaah, it makes sense. He basically shunned us,” Jess said with a shrug as she sipped her starbucks latte from a Tinkerbell embossed cup. 

The conversation with Scott yesterday hadn’t gone fantastically. He had basically slipped into your room to apologize for not properly warning you and to explain that Chris would basically be avoiding you for the duration of your trip.  _ ‘Well, that’s a little harsh,’  _ you reminded yourself. Scott had really explained that Chris was exhausted from a recent press tour and was looking forward to a well earned break without people gaping at him like fish. You and Jessica had agreed to give him and Chris some space, and to try not to disturb them during the vacation. You had to admit it was actually a pretty reasonable request.  


“No, he didn’t,” you said with a heavy sigh. You hated being mature, it was so much more fun to sulk. “I get it. He probably just wants to be a normal guy on a normal vacation. He doesn't want two fan girls gawking at him in the living room.”

“Okay but hear me out,” Jessica said, waggling her eyebrows in a way that made you know something inappropriate was coming up. “Catching Chris Evans on his way out of the shower in the morning.”

You gave a huffed laugh and rolled your eyes, punching Jessica playfully in the shoulder. 

______

“If you hurl on me, I’ll kill you. I swear to god, right in broad day light, I’ll murder you.” 

“Nah, I’m not gonna waste my barf allowance on the Tea Cups. I’ll save that for Space Mountain.” You scoffed, leaning back against the rails that outlined the queue for Peter Pan’s Flight. You weren’t even half way through your day and you were already starting to feel that famous Disney ache in your feet. 

“Hey, Y/N!” 

Both you and Jessica looked out at the sound of your voice being shouted from outside the queue. It took you a second but you quickly spotted Scott waving at you, motioning you two to jump out of the line. You glanced at Jessica who gave you a wilting look and then both of you awkwardly fought your way out of the line, elbowing past families that were happy to see the ride line decrease by two people.

“What are you goofs doing? That line is over an hour long.” Scott said as you approached. With a sinking feeling in your gut you realized that Chris was at his side, almost unrecognizable in a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. You were caught off guard by how normal he looked - just an average, still very attractive guy, in shorts and a collared polo-shirt. 

“Uh, yeah, its  _ Peter Pan’s Flight _ . An hour is short?” Jessica shot back, raising an eyebrow. You realized now how thankful you were to have her with you. She made the whole bizarre situation feel a little more normal. 

“Yeah but you’re here with two of the coolest VIPs,” Scott said with a grin, jabbing his thumb towards himself and Chris.

“I thought you guys wanted some space?” You crossed your arms over you chest as you popped your hip to one side. Scott made a playfully shocked face and then looked at Chris, shooting him something of an I-told-you-so look.

“Yeah, about that, I think I may have been a little harsh yesterday,” Chris finally spoke up. He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly although you couldn’t fully read his expression behind his sunglasses.

You were about to open your mouth to point out to Chris that yeah, actually, it was a little rude, but you felt Jessica swing her arm casually over your shoulders.

“Oh sure, we get it. You probably had a long flight, you were over tired, no worries.” Jessica smirked knowingly at Scott, who seemed to catch on to her game. 

“Of course, Chris was just a widdle cranky-wanky yesterday. We should really make it up to you.”

You could see Chris purse his lips but he seemed to begrudgingly accept that his brother could not be contained. 

“Please don’t think of it, kind sir.”

“But my lady, we must recoup our lost honour.”

You rolled your eyes and stifled a laugh. It seemed like Jessica had finally found someone who could keep up with her dramatics. “Okay, we get it already,” You said as you removed Jessica’s arm from around your shoulders.

“Seriously though, do you guys want to tag along with us? We’ve got _unlimited fast passes_.” 

You thought about the offer for a moment. It was incredibly tempting but something about Chris’ forced smile made you think the day might be more fun spent waiting in line. 

“... Do we get to use the secret underground tunnels?” You asked skeptically. 

“Oh hell yeah,” Scott said with a grin, knowing immediately that he’d won. 

“Shit,” You said, throwing your hands up in defeat, “You got me there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature some quality time for you and Chris at Animal Kingdom. 
> 
> Feel free to comment with what rides/experiences you'd like to see featured.

“Shot-gun riding with Scott!”

“What?! No way!” You cried with indignation. Jessica stuck her tongue out playfully at you as she linked arms with Scott.

“Gay recognize gay,” She said with a shrug. You pouted at her with your best puppy dog eyes, but it didn’t seem to have any effect. 

“Come on, I’m not  _ that _ bad, am I?” 

You turned to look at Chris as he walked beside you. There was joking tone in his voice but you could tell he wasn’t exactly comfortable with the situation. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest in a posture that reminded you of a tense dog waiting for something to jump out at him. You felt a pang of guilt at the thought that you might be the reason he seemed so unhappy. While Scott seemed open to the idea of sharing his holiday with two strangers, Chris had every right to be frustrated.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” You said with a shameful blush across your cheeks. A strange silence fell between you two as you watched Scott and Jessica walk ahead of you, arm in arm. You were glad that those two were at least having a good time.

You tried to avoid the awkward silence by distracting yourself with your surroundings, but even those felt cold and unwelcoming.  Scott had been telling the truth when he said you could take the legendary tunnels under the park, but the novelty had worn off almost immediately. Your first few steps were filled with wonder and glee at the secrets that made the Most Magical Place on Earth run. You could hardly believe that were getting to see parts of Disney World that the public almost never saw, but the further you walked the more you realized that this wasn’t the side of Disney you wanted to see. All around you golf carts buzzed by and staff milled about, rushing back and forth through a seemingly endless expanse of empty beige corridors. There was no magical theming here that transported you away from the grind of daily life. There were no giggling children, no nostalgic sights, no sweet smells of popcorn and fresh baked cookies.

You glanced back at Chris through the corner of your eyes and suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of sadness. This wasn’t an exciting secret for him; this was his reality. The only guaranteed way that Chris could navigate the park without being swarmed by fans was to hide out underneath it. Your heart ached at the thought of having to give up the joy of wandering the park, letting the wonder of its grandeur and scale whisk you away into childhood. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about being so weird yesterday.” You said softly, trying to break through whatever social barrier was hovering between you and Chris, “I don’t know why we freaked out. I’m not really a ‘celebrity’ person, you know? Yesterday was just sort of …. Shocking, I guess?”

“Honestly? I totally understand.” Chris’ voice was gentle and to your surprise it sounded genuine.

“Uh huh?” You asked skeptically.

“Oh sure, I remember I practically passed out the first time I saw Robert Redford on set.”

That managed to wring a laugh from you and for the first time since meeting, you and Chris shared a smile.

“Really? That’s your embarrassing fan girl story? Robert Redford?” 

“The guy is a living legend!” Chris tried to defend himself, but you shot him a withering look. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay … the first time I met Sandra Bullock, I was so nervous I wound up spilling my drink all over her lap.”

You tried to suppress your laugh but it bubbled up between your pursed lips and went from a stifled hiss to a full blown chuckle. Chris tried to give you a scowl but his warm smile managed to peak through the expression. 

“Oh my god, I’m embarrassed for you,” you teased as Chris joined you in laughing at himself. 

“Tell me about it,” Chris mumbled as your combined laughter faded. There was a brief passing of silence before he spoke again. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Work has been insane lately and after that press tour, I just wanted to get away from having to be ‘on’ you know?”

You nodded in understanding. It felt surprisingly validating to hear Chris apologize. You opened your mouth to respond, but you stopped when you realized that you were about to apologize for intruding on his plans. Which, you had no doubt, would lead to Chris apologizing for making you feel excluded. And then you would apologize for making him feel bad. And he would apologize. And then you would apologize. Forever and forever, until you both died of politeness. 

You had a better idea, one that didn’t involve an endless loop of social anxiety and guilt. 

“Huh... now that you mention it, I’m having trouble recalling what happened yesterday.” 

Chris raised a curious eyebrow at you.

“With all the dazzling lights of Disney World, I must have been so overwhelmed,” you intertwined your fingers together and held them to your chest, putting on your best ‘damsel in distress’ voice, “My poor little brain just can’t remember a thing.” As icing on the cake you looked at Chris and gave your lashes a few dramatic flutters. 

You were rewarded with a warm smile and boisterous laugh that genuinely made you forget about yesterday’s events.

___

You couldn’t contain your excitement as Chris and Scott lead you two out of the tunnels and into the loading bay for Pirates of the Caribbean. Your eyes darted wildly around you as you tried to take in the whole experience. Your hips swayed of their own accord to the jaunty pirate song that played from hidden speakers while you ogled at the intricate nautical lanterns that hung all around you. It really did feel like you were tucked away in a secret pirate cove.

“Hey, Y/N, hurry up!”  


You snapped back to reality as Jessica tugged on your wrist, guiding you towards the never ending stream of miniature boats at the loading dock. True to her word, Jessica clambered into the front row of the boat with Scott, leaving you to sit behind them with Chris. The brunette jumped onto the boat ahead of you and then turned back, extending a hand out towards you. You were completely caught off guard by the gesture and took his hand automatically, barely able to comprehend how gentle his grip felt as he helped you into the boat. It wasn’t until you were both seated that your cheeks flushed and you felt light shivers rush down your spine. You whispered a shy thanks as the boat lurched forward and took the four of you deeper into the dark caves.

You were immediately immersed in the ride as you were surrounded by eerie lights dancing on cave walls and the sound of vicious storms while a haunting voice echoed out,  _ dead men tell no tales.  _ As your boat glided into the first battle scene you clapped your hands silently in your lap, glancing at Chris to see the same look of childish excitement spread across his face in a wide smile. 

The boat coasted through the war scene, bringing your into the fire as the Black Pearl waged war on the armoured walls of a Caribbean fort. Blasts of light lit up the scene as cannonballs volleyed back and forth above your heads. You squealed with glee as some of the cannonballs struck the water around you, sending sprays of lagoon water splashing you and the other guests. Out of instinct you jumped away from the water and shrank away from the edge of the boat, unconsciously leaning in towards Chris. He had the same response and leaned back in your direction to duck away from the splashes. Laughing as cold drops landed on your cheeks, you grabbed Chris by the upper arm as you turned in your seat so that any more water would land on your back instead. You could hear his loud laugh over the cannon fire as he leaned into your grip, raising his free arm up to shield you both.

As you continued on through the ride you both settled back into your proper seats. Your laughed faded back into silence as you relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the show. You felt the tension of adult life melt from your body as you watched the animatronics dance across their scenes and breathed in the thick smell of dry ice and spiced rum.  You still didn’t feel comfortable spending the holiday with Chris Evans the mega-celebrity, but you didn’t feel like you were sharing your boat with that person. This felt like you were sitting with Chris, the grumpy brother of your new friend Scott. You weren’t sure Chris was exactly your cup of tea but you could work with this new perspective. 


End file.
